Watching You
by Katatakay
Summary: RATED FOR A REASON! Snake Eyes has been watching Duke for awhile now. PWP GuyxGuy Mild Violence


**AN: There is no real comment for this. I will say that I don't really watch G.I. Joe or know much about it. This is for fun and there are no facts (if there is I apologize, I'll try better next time I write something out of my element).**

_**THIS IS RATED M FOR A REASON. BACK OUT NOW IF THIS IS NOT WHAT YOU WANT TO READ OR YOU'RE UNDERAGE!**_

**Warnings: GuyxGuy, Dirty Words, Sex, Violence, The author writing smut outside of her knowledge, Mistakes, Anything else I forgot.**

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

The ninja was watching him again. Duke didn't look toward said ninja as he fired at the target. The watching began after he turned down Scarlett. He could often feel the black clad man's eyes on him during their free time. At first he didn't think anything of it, he was a new Joe after all. After a month he finally thought that it would go away, when it didn't he confronted the ninja. Since then the ninja has remind out of sight, but Duke knows he hasn't stopped watching him.

As he set the MK down to wipe the sweat out of his eyes he spied the black clad ninja in question as he walked behind Hawk. The ninja was signing to the commander fanatically; Hawk ignored the ninja. "Duke... There you are. I've been looking for you."

"What's up, sir? Is it Cobra?" Duke risked a glance at the still ninja, Hawk caught the look.

"No, nothing like that," Hawk looked between the two men, "I just have been noticing the tension going on in the ranks. When things don't run smoothly then good people get killed. I was hoping that this would solve itself. Since it hasn't..." the commanding officer trailed off.

Duke looked between the two men, "What?" he asked confused.

"Both you and Snake Eyes are grounded until you two have..." he looked at the ninja, "resolved what is going on between you two."

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

"This is all your fault!" Duke raged at the silent ninja, "Here I am, stuck at the base with you while all the other Joes get to go out for that party tonight."

The silent ninja's visor turned to look at the angry soldier. His soldiers slumped in defeat before he jumped off the table he was sitting on, trying to meditate. He pulled out his sword an with another glance at the fuming male, started to twist and turn in an elaborate sword dance. He almost didn't notice the silence of the room after that. Rather than turning to look at the blond, he did back-flip, getting a quick glance at the watching male before finishing the stance.

Duke was so into watching Snake Eyes that he didn't really take note of the out of place back-flip. When the ninja stopped, Duke blushed and looked away. When he looked back to say something to the ninja, he found him inches from his face. He gaped like a fish out of water for several heartbeats and Snake Eyes placed his gloved finger against his lips to stop whatever he was going to say.

Outraged, Duke tackled the black clad man to the mats of the training room. Startled by the sudden attack, the ninja brought up his leg and kicked the man on top of him off and across the room. Snake Eyes could have smacked his forehead at the unthinking move that put so much distance between them. He flipped up to his feet and walked over the the still unmoving Duke.

Worried, he bent down to check him. Before he could touch the blond, his eyes popped open and Duke grabbed his outstretched hand. In a blink of an eye, Duke had him pinned again: forearm against his throat, hips shoved between the ninja's legs, keeping him from kicking again. Snake Eyes had his hands wrapped around the arm at his throat.

As Snake Eyes started to pry Duke's arm off his neck, Duke wedged himself against Snake Eyes to hold the firm but non-life threatening pressure against his neck. The slightest little whimper came from the man underneath him. Duke stilled and looked into the visor wide eyed. "Umm, Snake Eyes?" he started to say, only to squeak when Snake Eyes wrapped his legs around his waist and grind up against him.

Duke's lips turned white, he pressed them together so hard to stop the moan threatening to spill out his mouth. It wasn't until he felt a gloved hand slide down the back of his pants that he realized he closed his eyes. They popped open at this and Duke moved his arm to either side of Snake Eyes' head to lift himself up. This only made it easier for the other to thrust himself against the resisting male as his gloved hands dove under Duke's shirt.

"What are you..." the shirt was tugged over Duke's face muffling the rest of the sentence into an unintelligible mumble. Duke wrestled to keep his shirt on, but the battle was lost as the ninja under him ripped it. Duke scowled and threw the cloth away. "What are you up to? Why are you doing this?" The soft glove slid over Duke's nipple making his breath catch. He reached to grab the hand, only to find himself on the bottom, hands pinned above his head. The ninja straddled his legs and leaned down, tracing the dips and curves of his chest with the glove, seemingly entranced by the movement.

Duke panted and started making little noises as Snake Eyes teased him and kept him from escaping. When the male above him slipped off the glove, Duke didn't know; he only knew when the hot touch of skin on his skin entered his foggy brain he was already begging the ninja to stop teasing and actually do something. Instead the ninja's visor stayed trained on the withering man's face as the ninja pinched and tugged one of Duke's nipples. "Ahh! Please!" cried the tortured blond, "Sssnake Eyesss!" the _S_'s hissed out in a mockery of the name.  
>It was only then Duke noticed the pressure being let up on his cock as the zipper carefully slid down and he moaned as the cool air kissed the heated flesh. Snake Eyes jerked down his pants and boxers in one smooth motion before sliding the one hot, smooth hand up a trembling thigh. Hips jerking and back arched into a bow, the blond cried out when that hand wrapped around him. The other, gloved, hand slid along the tight abs, down to weigh his balls in a light and teasing manner.<p>

Duke slapped his palms against the mats on either side of him as the black clad man stroked and teased and massaged the sensitive flesh. The ninja himself wasn't unaffected by this; he himself was panting and making the softest noises as he pleasured the blond below him. Gently rubbing his thumb against the head of Duke's penis made said man gasp and scream out as he came undone.

Dazed, Duke blinked up at Snake Eyes and reached for him. Snake Eyes didn't move, and his masked was slowly inched up to just above his nose before Duke leaned up to kissed the exposed lips, ignoring the fine scars. The ninja gasped at the first tasted of the blond and wound his arms around Duke's back to kiss him deeper. Snake Eyes literally mewed as Duke slid a hand into his pants. "Thought... you'd be wearing... a cup," Duke commented between kisses.

Snake Eyes shook his head and leaned down to run his tongue against Duke's pulse making the blond moan anew. Duke squirmed, "Hey! It's my turn to bring you pleasure." Snake Eyes rocked into his hand as he nodded and Duke squeezed. The hiss of breath against his neck made his body shake in shivers so he retaliated by rubbing his thumb against the crown. As Duke began pumping and stroking the hot flesh in his hand, the ninja laying on top of him bit down on his neck muffling the small noises. Duke hissed in pain and arched, rubbing his naked body against the clothed one. When the ninja came, he bit harder drawing blood and Duke screamed to the ceiling for the black clad man.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

Duke and Snake Eyes had just finished tying up the training room and showered when the Joes came back from their party. Walking into the rec they found the pair; Snake Eyes was finishing putting type on Duke's neck. "He hey, Duke. What happen?" Shipwreck asked and took a swig of his beer as Polly the parrot repeated "Ack, what happen?"

"Just a training accident, nothing to worry about," Duke replied calmly.

Hawk glanced between the ninja and the blond, "Glad to see things have calmed down. Hope it stays that way."

The blond and the ninja looked at each other then back to Hawk. "I think it will sir," Duke replied.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

"Next time, you're the one getting completely undressed," Duke told the black clad man as said man pushed him into a room. Duke yelped as Snake Eyes ripped the band-aid off and tugged up his mask to kiss the raw bite mark. "You know, it you had just said something then you wouldn't of had to stalk me for two months now."

Snake Eyes leaned back and signed. "Yes I knew. I could feel your eyes on me the whole time. That's why I confronted you that one time," Duke told the man. Snake Eyes signed more and Duke's reply was, "Yes... I'm yours." Snake Eyes' lips curled into a smile before he kissed his blond.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

**AN: You were warned. Hope it was good despite it being outside my knowledge.**


End file.
